The Dark Prince and the Three Kisses
by Jayeliwood
Summary: A fairy tale type one shot. A Dark lonely prince comes across a beautiful girl in a meadow during a hunt. He falls instantly in love with the girl but he has to fight for her. Is there more to her then meets the eye?


**So, hi again everyone. Once again, writer's block. I was trying to come up with a new chapter of my story Blind and it just didn't come. I decided to take a shower (because that's where I get some of my best ideas) and I came up with this. Me and my friend Stephaine (Daddys little cannibal She's awesome check her out) were talking about fairy tales the other day and I'd been thinking about it the past couple of days. I know she's writing a fairytale of her own and I can't wait to read it. So since she kind of inspired this whole thing I'm going to dedicated it to her. I hope you guys like it. I've NEVER done anything like this. **

There once was a kingdom with a dark prince. The prince was handsome and strong. All who saw him loved him, feared him, wanted him.

The kingdom was ruled over by the King who concurred every land he laid his eyes upon. He was strong and intelligent. And, even though the King was a strong warrior he was not unkind. But, alas the king could not have children of his own. So, from every kingdom he concurred he took the strongest, most healthy child until he had three sons and eventually a wife to watch over his children.

The king was kind to his sons and loved them as if they were his own. They loved and respected him as well. Each son found a women to love, all except for the oldest, the dark prince.

His Father, the king, threw ball after ball and party after party to try to help his son find a suitable bride. He threw woman after woman at him but none could penetrate his stone heart.

The Prince was a skilled hunter and often hunted alone. He preferred his own company, for even his family could not fill the hole in his blank heart.

One day the Prince rode through the forest on a hunt, tracking deer through the dense vegetation. The deer were hardly a challenge for him as he followed quickly on his trusted steed. The creatures made a mad dash through a clearing, a meadow where a young girl sat.

The girl screamed as the deer nearly trampled her. She went to the ground, her arms covering her head. The prince groaned at the interruption but stopped. He was raised better then that and stopped to help the lady in need. He pulled his horse to a sudden halt and hopped gracefully off.

The girl was not sobbing or crying, but trembling. The Prince knelt in front of the girl and touched her shoulder with his gloved hand. "Milady, are you injured?" He inquired softly so not to frighten her anymore then she already was.

She lifted her head and her brown eyes met his green. They instantly locked and she gasped, her skin flushing a shade of fire red. She shook her head, her wild brown curls moving around her heart shaped face.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked in a gentle voice. He now rested on his knees in front of her, taking her tiny hands into his.

"N..nn... no..." She stuttered out nervously, her face shining a crimson color.

The prince grinned at her reassuringly, a sight rarely seen, even by the ones he cared about. He stood to his feet and pulled her along with him.

She was a plainly dressed girl which made her natural beauty all that amazing. Her apple cheeks, her creamy skin, her gloriously full rose bud lips. He had to have her. Her deep brown eyes peered up innocently at him, her thick eye lashes batting.

"What is your name, child?"

"I... am... Isabella Marie." She nearly whispered, peering down on the ground.

The prince placed a finger underneath her chin and raised up her face so he could once again get lost in her eyes. The orbs entranced him and he wondered briefly if she was a witch or siren who held the power to seduce weaker men. He discovered quickly that it mattered not. If she be a siren then let her have his soul. He would trade it gladly for a kiss. Let her sing his death song over his lifeless body. He'd die a happy man with that single kiss.

"Isabella Marie, what a beautiful name. It is befitting such a lovely women." He leaned in slowly, closing the distance between their mouths.

She pulled back suddenly, much to his surprised. Her cheeks inflamed in color again as her eyes moved back to the ground. "I do not know your name, sir."

"I am Edward, Prince of the Five Nations." He said in a confident air. The phrase fell from his lips so many times he did not think about it. It came so naturally.

The girl fell to the ground instantly, landing on her knees. She pressed her forehead to the ground at his feet. "I am sorry your Highness, I had no idea. I apologize for my rudeness." She choked out, trembling in front of him.

This was not what he wanted. He did not want to scare the girl. A normal women would have seen what he was trying to do and thrown herself at him. But, she, of course, was not normal. She was extraordinary.

The Prince dropped to his knees in front of her once again, humbling himself in front of this child and all the eyes of the god. "You have not been rude, not in anyway. Arise. I wish to make you my bride."

"Your bride?" She raised her head in confusion.

"Yes, I wish you to be my princess. I wish to make you my Queen." He told her with a smile. He leaned forward and stroked her cheek gingerly.

"But, your Highness, I have already been betrothed. My Father is the leader of this village and has promised my hand to the son of the leader in the next village." She spoke clearly and softly.

"Do you love him?" The prince asked.

"Love him?"

"Do you love this boy? Does he make you happy?" The Prince asked again.

"He is my friend. We played together as children-" She started but was quickly cut off by the prince.

"Do you love him?" He asked for a final time.

"No, Sir." She looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"Then come with me." The Prince said with a smile. He would have what he wanted and what he wanted was her. Nothing could stop him.

"Your majesty, in all fairness, you do not love me. This boy, man, does." A stubborn streak appeared as she continued to gaze at the ground.

"See, my dear, that is where you are wrong. I do love you. You have made my cold heart beat again in my chest. For the first time in many years I feel." He pulled his glove from his hand and lifted it to her cheek. She could feel his cold skin heat, as if he were a corpse being brought back to life. "Come with me."

"I can not..." She whimpered out, her eyes closing so she could not stare back into his beautiful green eyes.

The prince thought for a moment. She needed proof, some reassurance. "Milady, as an offer of my love I wish to give you something."

He tried to pull from money from his pouch but she stopped him, placing a gentle hand on top of his. "Sir, money means little. It is wasted on foolish things by fools."

"Then that must make me a fool." He said with a tiny teasing smile. She gasped, realizing what she said and shook her head frantically. He placed his hands on either side of her face to stop her. "Then, I offer you this. A kiss. And, if my kiss is so worthy as to take your breath away, then will you come with me?

She nodded as if she were under a spell, her gaze dreamy as she peered into his handsome face. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed them with all the passion and love his body had denied for a hundred years. His hands found their way into her silken hair and brought her even closer. She melted into his mouth as they moved together. Her hands found his broad shoulders in an effort to keep herself upright.

The maiden pulled back from his grasp, gasping and panting wildly for air. Her cheeks were stained and her lips swollen. The prince grinned at his triumphant, knowing he had won the girl's heart.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his horse. He placed her carefully on before jumping on himself, holding the girl carefully in front of him so she would not slip off.

Seeming to be knocked out of her frazzled state the girl began to ramble. "But, my Prince, you do nut understand. The boy is a fierce warrior, along with all his brothers. He will seek you out and kill you."

"Isabella, princess, I am also a warrior. He is no match for my family. You are mine and I will protect what belongs to me." He told her as they neared the castled.

The castle was one of the most beautiful places the girl had ever seen. It was a work of art more then a home to a family. Large gardens surrounded the white stone castle that was hidden away in the deep green forest.

The prince lead his future bride to meet his family. They all gapped in surprise at the sight of the girl. His father and Mother, the King and Queen, were happy to see their eldest son so happy and excepted the girl immediately. His youngest brother was cautious of the girl, but was not rude and showed her respect. His wife, on the other hand, was excited beyond all belief. She was joyous at the very thought of having a new sister. The small women danced over to his bride and hugged her tightly as she welcomed her to the family.

But, not all were happy. The middle brother was indifferent but his wife, the most gorgeous, and vain, among the beautiful family was outraged.

"How could a plain girl like that belong in this castle?" She protested loudly.

Much to his surprise his bride did nothing. She nodded and stepped closer to his side, taking the wrath of the jealous women.

"You will talk to my princess with respect, Rosalie." The prince commanded her.

The middle wife turned in a huff and stomped away. His middle brother looked at him with apologetic eyes and went after his wife.

"I am sorry, Isabella. She is simply jealous." The prince tried to comfort her.

"No, she is right. I am plain. I am unworthy."

The prince sighed in sadness. He could not believe that a girl such as this could not believe in her beauty. She did not see herself clearly, but he did. "Love, I would not care for as I do if you were plain. You are far from plain. Your scent is far more tempting then the finest wine. Your skin is smoother then the finest hand cut marble. Your lips are more luscious then the juiciest of fruit and your taste is sweeter."

He kissed the girl again so that all his family could see that he had found his bride and the future queen.

The Queen and the youngest princess quickly put a wedding together for the happy couple. No time was waisted in telling the country of the happy news.

But, not all were joyous. The girl's father was outraged at the Prince for stealing his daughter, the girl that was to be gifted to the neighboring village. The boy from the neighboring village was infuriated to the point that his anger transformed him to a terrible beast. His brothers felt his pain as they listened to him howl into the night and they transformed as well.

On the day of the wedding the youngest princess helped the girl to prepare. The girl was blissful in her new found love, but she had no idea of the dangerous the lurked in the surrounding forest. The princes and the king knew differently though. They knew of the impending attack that was lead by the girl's father and her formerly betrothed.

The men kept the women carefully locked up in the tower so not to be in danger. The men stood in front of the castle, arms in hand, preparing to come back with their shield or on it.

The father, followed by the beasts, confronted the handsome royal family. "What right did you have to take my daughter away?" He demanded.

"Love." Prince Edward replied simply.

The beast that was once a boy howled in fury but did not move.

"If you truly love my daughter you will bring her out to see me. If she loves you I will give her willingly to you. If not, I will render your head from your shoulders." The Father said with deadly seriousness.

The Prince sent his younger brother to fetch his bride. The two lines starred angrily at each other as they waited for their return. The girl clung to the youngest princess, refusing to leave the comfort of each others arms as they came forth to the battle field. Tears streaked the girl's face as she looked upon her father.

"Are you hurt?" The father asked panicked.

"No. Please! Do not fight. I do not wish to see anyone dead over me. I love the prince!" She cried.

The beast howled loudly, mournfully. The girl turned away. She knew who he was instantly and it broke her heart to hurt him, but she did not love him. The girl moved slowly to the beast that was once her friend. She slowly reached out her hand to it and touched its fur. "I will love you as my friend, but nothing more and nothing less. I wish you happiness because I have found mine." She told him quietly.

The beast howled one final time before retreated back into the woods heartbroken. The girl backed up away from her former life and into the waiting arms of her future husband.

"Do you really love him?" The father asked, leery. He wondered if she had been put under a spell or if she'd be tortured into this sudden marriage.

"With all that I am." She said with such conviction that it shook her father. The man relented and gave a final sad look at his daughter, his only child.

"Marry her and love her well." He said before he returned to the village. The girl pleaded with him to stay, to be a part of the wedding, but she could not convince him. His sadness was to great at the loss of his daughter.

The prince took the girl into his arms and carried her to the alter. He could not wait a second longer to have her as his own. And, as the priest made their union final they sealed their love with a kiss.

With the third kiss the girl transformed before their eyes. Her body became more delicately curved, her features more well defined. Her eyes shown brighter and her skin practically glowed with happiness. Every witness to her transformation gasped, but the Prince did not know why. He question them with curiosity. "What is this commotion?"

"Your wife, she has changed before our eyes. She is more beautiful then any women I have ever seen." The middle wife said in reverence.

"Changed? She has not changed. She has always been this beautiful." He looked at her with only love in his heart and eyes.

The girl smiled sweetly at her husband and took his hand. He felt his whole body come to life with her simple touch. The world melted away as he brought her into his arms. "You were the only one to see me for who I am." She told him with a gentle kiss.

And, together they lived out the rest of time blissfully in love.

_The End!_

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? I kind of have a wild imagination so I wanted to get this out of my head before it takes over. (My one shots tend to do that.) **

**Oh, don't forget to vote on my poll. lol I know it'll make you smile.**

**If you like this and want to read more from me, check out my profile. I have a TON of one shots, and a few longer stories, mostly on the mature side. Check them out and let me know what you think. **

**So, let me know what you think. Damned writer's block. I have so many other things I could be writing and I write this... Do you like it?**


End file.
